The Heart Box aka Kotak Hati
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Malay song-fic. Based from 'Kotak Hati' by Hujan. 'End Game' prequel. You want to see last love moment of our 'ninja-bee' ? Bumblebee/Prowl slash!


**The Heart Box aka. Kotak Hati  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story is the prequel of End Game part 1 and 2.  
Also based from Malay song entitled 'Kotak Hati' (Heart Box) by Hujan.  
Unfortunately, I haven't watching that episode, just know that Prowl is dead. That's all. Bumblebee/Prowl slash! Whatever, Enjoy!**

Bumblebee is thinking of something, he feels that something can happen to him anytime. He is remembering of his last moment.

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
At one night, the car and the motorcycle are arrive at one place, transform into the robot mode.  
"Hey, Prowl! You said that Starscream is round here, really?" said Bumblebee.  
"Keep quiet, Bumblebee! I've heard something!" said Prowl.  
Both of them are rushing following after that sound until they're stop at one side of that place.  
"Nothing that we want to find, Prowl. Let's go home,"  
Suddenly, "Bumblebee, stay there!"  
Prowl is throwing his blade stars toward the trap and pushing Bumblebee aside.  
"Hey, Prowl! What are you doing?"  
"Are you going to die?"  
"Err..not,"  
They're staring each other, they're feel of something that present in them and they're kissing each other.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

"Does I'm in love with Prowl? Maybe..but can I tell him that I love him?"  
"Bumblebee, what are you thinking about?" asked Sari suddenly.  
"Nothing,"  
"Are you thinking of Prowl?"  
"Prowl? Nonsense! I'm not thinking of him,"  
"But I feel you're thinking of him,"  
"Ignore it! It just your allusion,"  
Then, they're looking toward Prowl, he is walking into his room.  
"Sari, what happen to Prowl? Are you want to get after him?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Okay, we'll do it," replied Sari.  
Both of them are walking after Prowl, without noticed by him.

Bumblebee and Sari are walking into the ninja-bot's room. Prowl is getting of something in his closet. He take out one heart-shaped box, it is pink in colour, placing it on the floor slowly.  
"What does it mean, Prowl?" asked Bumblebee.  
Prowl shocked, "How do you come here?"  
"I want to know what happen to you,"  
They're looking after that heart box.  
"It looks like a case for put in some things," said Sari.  
When the box is open up,  
"Prowl, why are you keep the pics of me?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You know that I'm very love you?" asked Prowl.  
"You love me? I can't believe it!"  
"But this is a reality. I'm very love you but I didn't tell you about this,"  
"Yeah, you want to tell of this, but you think it's too late,"  
They're looking the picture around Prowl's room, every corner.  
"What does it mean, Prowl?" asked Sari,  
"Actually, I'm very love Bumblebee, since we're still in Cybertron," replied Prowl.  
"What do you say? You're love me since we were in Cybertron?" said the bee.  
"Yeah, I'm still love you, even you're freak," Then, Prowl is kissing him. Sari feels jealous of their relationship.  
Prowl is getting one acustic guitar from the closet and playing it. He starts to sing.

(The real version, in Malay)  
_Tak usah kau terangkan, ku tahu,  
Potret wajahmu di setiap penjuru,  
Curahkan deritamu padaku,  
Biar ku rasa apa yang kau lalu,  
Terang, terang,  
Bersama rasa sayang,  
Ku biarkan kau terbang,  
Terang, terang.  
Sudut kecilku isi,  
Untuk senyumanmu nanti._

(Translated in English)  
_Don't explain it, I know it more.  
Every your potrait in every corner,  
Just pour out your sufferness to me,  
Let me feel what do you faced before.  
Explain it, explain it.  
with full of affection.  
I let you flying through the sky.  
Explain it, explain it.  
I fill the small corner  
for your more smiles._

"Prowl, I want to tell you something," said Bumblebee.  
"Tell you what?" asked Prowl.  
"Actually, I'm always make you mad. Please forgive me. I know this is too late for you but I wish for it, please forgive me. I know we're not longer here,"  
"I'll forgive you ,Bumblebee. You know that we're not longer here,"  
"Thanks, Prowl. I love you,"  
"I love you too,"  
Both of them are getting their lovely hug before they're walking out from Prowl's room to the top floor of the headquarters. Sari is running after them, to know what happen next.

(real version, in Malay)  
_Berbaring, merenung kita ke bulan,  
Lagu yang ku tulis, ku nyanyikan,  
Lagu cinta tentang kita berdua,  
Yang kita kenangi hingga tiba masa.  
Terang, terang,  
Bersama rasa sayang,  
Ku biarkan kau terbang,  
Terang, terang.  
Sudut kecilku isi,  
Untuk senyumanmu nanti._

(Translated in English)  
_We are laying, looking toward the moon.  
I singing of the song that I written.  
The love song about our relationship.  
And we memorised it until the time is come.  
Explain it, explain it.  
with full of affection.  
I let you flying through the sky.  
Explain it, explain it.  
I fill the small corner  
for your more smiles._

Those two bots are looking toward the moon from there.  
"Prowl, are you remembering of something?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Remembering of something?" Prowl shocked.  
"You pretend to not know?"  
"You mean, our date at our first camp?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Is that good if we can repeat that scene?"  
"If I were you, I want it too but time always unrepeatable,"  
"I know that!"  
They're muted for a while.  
"Are you talking about your love?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah, and this is one night that specialized for us," replied the bee.  
"You're right," said the ninja-bot, kissing him.  
They're looking toward the moon until,  
"Prowl," said Bumblebee.  
"What?" replied Prowl.  
"Are you ready to left me alone?"  
"Why are you talk like that?"  
"Why?"  
"Bumblebee, why do you talk like that?" asked Sari.  
"I feel something will happen, between us," replied Bumblebee.  
"Between us?" Prowl is shocked.  
"I feel that one of us will gone,"  
"Who between us?"  
"I don't know, but I'm sure you're not lefting me,"  
"I don't want to left you, Bumblebee. I love you,"  
"Me too, please don't lefting me,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mimpi, mimpi,  
Yang tak kembali,  
Aku janji,  
Janji takkan pergi,  
Mimpi, mimpi,  
Yang tak kembali,  
Aku janji,  
Janji takkan pergi._

(Translated in English)  
_The dream, the dream.  
Unreturnable dreams  
And I promise,  
Promise for not lefting you,  
The dream, the dream.  
Unreturnable dreams  
And I promise,  
Promise for not lefting you,_

"Bumblebee, Prowl, can I lefting both of you here? I want to get a nap," said Sari, lefting them.  
"Prowl, do you have something that hurting you?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I have it," said Prowl, then he mutes.  
Bumblebee patiently waiting for his answer.  
"Say it!" said the bee.  
"Actually, this thing is too hard to say," said Prowl.  
"Too hard? Are you talking of what?"  
"I don't know what I want to say to you,"  
"Tell me about it,"  
"Actually, I..I…"

(The real version, in Malay)  
_Tak usah kau terangkan, ku tahu,  
Potret wajahmu di setiap penjuru,  
Curahkan deritamu padaku,  
Biar ku rasa apa yang kau lalu,  
Terang, terang,  
Bersama rasa sayang,  
Ku biarkan kau terbang,  
Terang, terang.  
Sudut kecilku isi,  
Untuk senyumanmu nanti._

(Translated in English)  
_Don't explain it, I know it more.  
Every your potrait in every corner,  
Just pour out your sufferness to me,  
Let me feel what do you faced before.  
Explain it, explain it.  
with full of affection.  
I let you flying through the sky.  
Explain it, explain it.  
I fill the small corner  
for your more smiles._

They're kissing each other to prove their love.  
"Prowl, I don't want you leaving me," said Bumblebee.  
"Me too, Bumblebee. I'm sure we're fated to be together," said Prowl.  
"But Primus does decides it,"  
"I know, but we can tell that our love lasts forever,"  
"Thanks, Prowl,"

12.00 A.M  
All the Autobots are sleeping. Bumblebee silently entering Prowl's room to take out that heart box into his room. He open it and it not just contains Bumblebee's pictures, it also contain a few of love letters that written by Prowl.  
He read one of that letters, it written like this,

**My lover Bumblebee,  
I know that you're always make me feel hate to you but you don't know that you did that because you love me, do you? Maybe we are never meet again, but I think we can meet one day, right, Bumblebee? I've feel that I'll be gone soon. I've feel it and it looks near to me and that time will comes. If you read this letter, I want to tell you that I'm very love you ,Bumblebee. I'm always in your heart.  
From, your beloved pal, maybe.  
Prowl.**

"Prowl, you're love me? Really?"  
"And he feels that thing like me?"  
"Primus, please don't take Prowl away from me. I'm very love him,"  
Then, he holding the compact disc in that heart box and playing it with his projector. He touched of that song.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mimpi, mimpi,  
Yang tak kembali,  
Aku janji,  
Janji takkan pergi,  
Mimpi, mimpi,  
Yang tak kembali,  
Aku janji,  
Janji takkan pergi._

(Translated in English)  
_The dream, the dream.  
Unreturnable dreams  
And I promise,  
Promise for not lefting you,  
The dream, the dream.  
Unreturnable dreams  
And I promise,  
Promise for not lefting you,_

"We'll keep our love together, Prowl. See that your love had been replied,"  
"Bumblebee," said Optimus Prime suddenly.  
"Bossbot?" The bee shocked.  
"Are you not sleeping yet?"  
"I'm really want to sleep,"  
"Allright," Then, Optimus Prime lefting the bee's room.  
Finally, the bee is sleeping cutely.  
And the next day, look at the episode End Game, That's all.

The End

Moral Value: Tell your love feeling to someone before he/she gone. Maybe you don't have any chance to expess your love feelings like Bumblebee/Prowl do.

**A/N: Actually, I want to tell you that I'm also like Bumblebee/Prowl pairing. Unfortunately, I cannot accept the reality that Prowl is dead and I know they're don't know that they're loving each other. That's why this story is written. Why does Prowl dead? Not Optimus Prime? Veeka, am I want to see Optimus Prime's death? Am I want to kill Sari once again?**


End file.
